


A Memory Of A Side Story I - Life and Death

by Winblam



Series: A Memory Series [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MFCDZ, Originally Posted on Nyah, SS BR Takeover, alternative universe, major character illness, weird relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winblam/pseuds/Winblam
Summary: "Somos da mesma laia... não é...?"  murmurei por nada, levando então aquele único cacho aos lábios, sentindo então a textura sedosa daqueles fios com a pele sensível. Ele riu um pouco mais."Somos sim. Exatamente da mesma laia..."  ele sussurrou numa voz doce e delicada e roçou seu nariz perfeito na minha bochecha, acompanhado por um beijo suave.  "Farinha do mesmo saco..." - A Memory Of My LifeParte I de uma série de sides sobre história-mãe 'A Memory of My Life'.
Relationships: Onesided (?) Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Series: A Memory Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356835





	A Memory Of A Side Story I - Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO I: Saint Seiya não me pertence, obviamente. Fic sem qualquer fim monetário.
> 
> AVISO II: Por se tratar de uma série de Sides da História Original: A Memory Of My Life, escrita e concluída em 2010, creio que, antes de mais nada, seja necessário se ler a história base para estas que cá estão sendo publicadas façam algum sentido.
> 
> Boa leitura!

_—_... Tenho medo. – ele falou com a voz fraca, sentado um tanto curvadamente sobre a cama de hospital, encarando os próprios pés.

_— _Você está em boas mãos. _Nas melhores_, ouso dizer. Dará tudo certo Alexander... – respondi mecanicamente. Pensara naquelas palavras várias vezes, mas Milo já havia me avisado com a voz embargada que ele falava de forma estranha, como se estivesse se despedindo.

_— _Tem certeza? – ele se interrompeu e suspirou pesadamente, balançando as pernas nuas na borda da cama, como se fosse uma criança. _— _Sabe, não duvido da capacidade deles. Mas sinto como se meu tempo estivesse acabando. E se estiver mesmo? Não quero isso Camus._ Não quero._

_— _Você está sendo fatalista... E está pondo Milo em pânico, se me permite dizer. Pense positivo, há gente demais torcendo por você para que algo ruim ocorra numa cirurgia tão simples. – meu cérebro se atiçou às suas palavras, pois de uma forma estranha eu mesmo sentira algo ruim e temia. Mas confiava em Shaka. Confiava em sua equipe e confiava, acima de tudo, que ainda havia vida demais no rapaz de longos cabelos loiros e olhos claríssimos.

E o que realmente me inquietava era o fato de aqueles cabelos e olhos, tão diferentes dos _dele_, parecerem refletir a alma de seu amigo, como o contrário também parecia ocorrer.

De alguma forma, associar um ao outro me auxiliara na maneira como enxergava esses dois. Como entendia e aceitava que jamais poderia me _permitir_ ao que desejava.

Baixei os olhos quando, por um momento, aqueles cabelos claros e ondulados pareceram mais escuros e ondulados que o natural. Quando pareceram os cabelos _dele_.

Milo morreria junto a ele caso algo ocorresse. E se por si só a ideia de poder perder a um parecia impensável, pensar que um inevitavelmente arrastaria o outro parecia pior. Soava cruel e doía. Doía miserável e inegavelmente.

_—_... Você o ama?

Levantei o olhar de forma surpresa e desconfortável ao ouvir aquilo e tive certeza de que aqueles olhos azuis pareciam mais escuros sim, talvez pelo medo que sentia.

_— _Como...? – perguntei, sem realmente entender ao que ele se referia.

E estranhamente, aquilo o fez rir sinceramente.

_— _Milo. Você o ama, não? – ele tornou de uma forma que me parecia quase certa demais para ser uma pergunta, e aquilo pareceu incomodo e sincero demais para mim.

_— _Não entendo seu ponto. – tornei dignamente, procurando nele algum indício que provasse que eu apenas interpretara erroneamente a pergunta.

– _Por favor_... Não minta para mim nesse momento... O que eu ouvir morrerá aqui comigo, seja agora, ou seja depois... – ele murmurou sem grandes demonstrações de emoção. – _Milo_. Você o ama? Mais do que eu mesmo posso? Você realmente sente isso Camus?

_— _Não entendo... Realmente não entendo sua pergunta. O que espera que eu diga? – senti-me inquieto, mas mantive-me inalterado, meu tom de voz baixo e suave.

_— _Que _sim_. – ele riu consigo mesmo, como se, de alguma forma, se acreditasse tolo por tal coisa. – Que ele não ficará sozinho e que não farei tanta falta quanto desejo fazer. Quanto _temo_ fazer. Que ele não morrerá comigo como me aconteceria, caso fosse ele aqui no meu lugar agora. Ele... Ele é muito sensível... _Demais até_...

_— _Alex-...

_— _Cuide dele Camus. Vá agora e fique com ele. – ele mandou secamente, fingindo não perceber que eu o podia ver perfeitamente secar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar nos cantos de seus olhos belos e expressivos. _— _Vá agora e não o deixe vir. Não sei o que fazer com ele aqui, fico com medo. Mais medo ainda. E a alegria que sinto por ele estar aqui comigo não é maior que a dor que sinto em pensar que essa pode ser a última visão que ele terá de mim. Não... Não o deixe vir.

_— _Meio tarde agora Di... – senti meu sangue gelar ao ouvir sua voz à porta, bem às costas de Alexander, que arfou silenciosamente e apertou os olhos com força ao escutar aquilo.

_—_... Saia daqui. – sua voz soou dura e indiferente e Milo mordeu os lábios com receio ao ouvi-lo.

E eu sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Era apenas um espectador daquela história infeliz, onde o escritor – se esse realmente existia –, provavelmente não possuía sentimentos.

Bem como eu fingia não possuir também.

_—_ _Não vou_. – pensei por um momento se Alexander podia sentir a certeza que Milo parecia permear aquelas duas simples palavras. Que ele não iria embora, que ficaria ali até o final. – A cirurgia é daqui há uma hora e até lá, não saio do teu lado Di.

_—_... Não seja ridículo ao ponto de querer bancar o herói, _grego._ – ele respondeu secamente, sem olhar para Milo. Parecendo disposto a ignorar e ferir os sentimentos dos dois apenas para não mostrar o quão assustado e frágil devia estar.

_—_ _Herói?_ – vi que ele se surpreendeu tanto quanto eu com a risada irônica e amarga _dele_. Que ele voltou seu rosto para Milo e não esperava ver o outro cobrir a distância entre eles com pressa e ser tomado num beijo hesitante e angustiado, que primeiramente foi rejeitado com ansiedade e incômodo, mas que ao fim foi correspondido com uma vontade, fragilidade e tristeza enormes.

Essa era minha deixa de sair. De deixar aqueles dois viverem seus momentos em paz, sem mais alguém para impedi-los e atrapalhá-los.

Mas ao fim, foi com a alma em paz que deixei o quarto do hospital, ouvindo apenas o choro conjunto daqueles dois e a voz normalmente doce e sensual daquele homem normalmente tão seguro e leviano repetir incessantemente, num tom incerto e infantil, para Milo não deixá-lo sozinho. Nunca.

Suspirei aliviado e continuei a caminhar pelos corredores, sem poder deixar de pensar que, antes de qualquer desejo ou sentimento, eu desejava e pedia aos céus para que jamais houvesse um dia no qual eu tivesse de olhar para um deles e saber que o outro não viria logo atrás, trazendo consigo os sorrisos e a felicidade do outro.

_ _

_**Fim**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira shorfic da série.
> 
> No fanfiction Nyah, eu acabei decidindo por montar uma fic com capítulos de histórias diferentes, mas como o AO3 me possibilita um recurso diferente, com suas séries, farei diferente aqui e vou desmembrar o documento original lá para cá em histórias autônomas.
> 
> Manterei o nome original, quem quiser conferir em mais de um site, é só procurar por A Memory Of A Side Story.
> 
> Espero que os leitores da A Memory gostem!
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura.


End file.
